The Beast Within
by Garouga88
Summary: Kiba witnesses as Naruto asks Hinata out, and of coarse she excepts. Kiba expeariances time-skips, and black outs, and people end up dead.
1. Heart Break

this is a new story i have thought of, not recently , i have had it in my head for atleast two months, i just now am able to post it though, for reasons i can tell you...because i haven't made them yet, enjoy another story

* * *

Kiba is walking down the road as usuall, he is not really going anywhere, but anything to get away from his house. His mother Tsume always getting him go do chores that seem more like somthing you would hire somone for. for example, a week ago she had him move almost one hundred and fifty dog food bags into a shed, not it might not seem like 'that much', but you have to understand, there Inuzuka, witch means no fifty or one hundred pound bags of dog food, no, they use two hundred pound bags. so it not only took him all day, but after he had no energy left to do anything else. On top of that after he finished his mom had the nearves to say "good job Kiba, now you will do the other half tomarrow", wich made Kiba think about moving out. And on top of his mom, there was his sister, Hana. A normal sister would be nice to her younger brother, but thats not the case with Inuzuka women. His sister just loves to torment him any chance she had. That ment stealing the remote, hiding it , moveing a chair out from under him when he is about to sit down, then have the nerve to say "what are you doing Kiba?, your suposed to sit ON the CHAIR, not the floor". Or she on occasion would just love to backhand him on the back of his head for no reason. So yes, he loved to just take walks. During this perticual walk Kiba happend apon the only person that could make any horrible day seem normal. It was Hinata, the one who he had a crush on since they became genin and were stationed on the same team. But that is anchent history, there sixteen now, and much more mature,...well...atleast Hinata is.

"Hey Hinata , what are you doing?" Kiba asked seeing Hinata stareing into a shop window

"o, hey Kiba, nothing, just browzing" she said looking away from said window

"looking at somthing in perticular?"

"not really" she said waving her hands in front of her

Kiba looked into the window she was looking threw, and inside was a silver neclase shaped like a heart

"u-huh"

Hinata started to blush

"i thought you wernt into jewlry Hinata, at least thats what you told me"

"um...well"

"so am i to say that you lied to me?"

"no-no, its just...its so nice" she said blushing again

Kiba started to giggle

"what?" she asked

"nothing Hinata, planing somthing today?"

"not really, no"

"o, well want to go to the park?"

"sure, race you there?" she asked knowing he liked to race

"yeah, ill tell you what, ill give you a head start"

"well thats not fair" she said smileing

"on the contrary, thats what makes it fair, now go, i wont wait to long"

"ok" she said as she turned and ran

Kiba waited just long enough to where he couldnt see her

"hey MR" he said calling the cleark

"yeah?" he said walking up

"how much is that?" Kiba asked pointing to the silver neclase

"two hundred"

"ill take it" Kiba said handing him the money

"thanks for the buisness"

"thanks for the perfect present"

Kiba raced to the park, knowing that Hianta had goton there first. Kiba finally arrived a few minets later, but didnt like what he was seeing. Kiba stoped as he saw Hinata and Naruto talking next to an oak tree, and with his Inuzuka hearing he could hear them perfectly

"Hinata?" Naruto asked

"yeah" She responed blushing

"i have somthing for you"

"really?"

"yeah, just close your eyes"

"ok"

Hinata closed her eyes, and Naruto pulled somthing out of his pocket

"what is that?" Kiba thought as Naruto pulled somthing out of his pocket. "o hell no"

Hinata opened her eyes, and looked down to spot a certain silver neclase around her neck. Hinata's gasp could be herd in suna

"OOOOO, I LOVE IT, THANK YOU NARUTO" she said hugging him "but...whats it for?"

"its a present, for my new girlfriend"

"r-really?" she asked stunend

"yes, Hinata? will you go out with me?"

"O YES YES, I WILL" she said as she raped her armes around him

Kiba watched in horror as his chance went down the drain. so reluctantly, he ran home, to his awaiting not so freindly family

Kiba opened the door, with a disapointed look on his face

"awh, Kiba just in time, i need you to do my chores" Hana said smiling

Kiba just walked up to his room, anoying his elder sister. Kiba sat on his bed, staring at the neclase he was going to give Hinata

"DAM IT" he shouted as he threw it at the wall accros his room

Kiba started laughing as it broke into two peices, down the middle

"how ironic" he said laying down

it had been two weeks since the day Hinata and Naruto started dating, and Kiba was called to lunch by his freinds.

Kiba let out a big sigh, as he play with his food

"whats wrong Kiba?" Shikamaru asked

Kiba just stare at him funny

"what?" Shikamaru asked

"your asking whats wrong?, wouldnt it be to 'troublesome' to ask?" Kiba said using quote marks with his fingers

"he has a point" Choji said finally stoping eating

"i have a limit, its anoying to sit hear and watch you act like that" Shikamarut replied

"like what?" Kiba asked

"your sulking. your not acting like yourself, your sighing way to much, you have a steak in front of you, and you havent takeing a bite, you havent even talked in the past five minets, and thats not you" Shikamaru stated

"wow, with out your keen evaluation my mood would have gone uncheaked, thanks" Kiba said sarcasticly

"it you dont want my help..."

Kiba let out another big sigh " Its Hinata, she started dating Naruto"

"yes, thats common knowlage" Shikamaru said with Choji nodding

" well, MR IQ of two hundred, if you so smart you would have known i like her"

"yes, i know"

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO ASK"

"its still no excuse, get out, meet some more girls, she isnt the only fish in the sea Kiba"

"O, and you have the right to talk?, ever since Ino started dating the emo Suaske, you have been the same way" Kiba said knowing he his a soft spot

Shikamaru just stared at Kiba

"WHAT?" Kiba yelled agian

"im going to forget that Kiba, but your still not telling me the whole story"

Kiba rolled his eyes "fine, its not just that, ...its that i havent even seen Hinata for more then five minets total after she started dating Naruto"

"i see, you miss her"

"your stating the obvious again"

" then why dont you arrange a day together, just because she is dating, dosnt mean she cant hang out with her freinds"

"why would she want to hang out with me now?, she has Naruto"

"because, your still her freind Kiba, Naruto can only do so much, you still play apart in her life"

"fine, ill ask her, ok, not stop bugging me"

"good, now eat, your steak is getting cold" Shikamaru said pointing to his steak

"i ordered it cold"

Ring...ring...ring

"hello?" Hinata said from the other end

"hey Hinata, its me Kiba"

"hey Kiba, what you doing?"

"well, i have two tickets to see Iron-Man, want to come?"

"o sure, i would love to come"

"great, the movies are starting in three hours, ill pick you up in a while?"

"ok"

"hey Hinata, are you ready?" Naruto asked from the background

"o, thats right, just a second Naruto" she said

"o, hey Kiba, im sorry i forgot, i cant go, i am going with Naruto out for dinner, maybe later" she said

"o...thats alright, maybe later" Kiba said disapointed

"i have to go by" she said hanging up

Kiba smacked his phone agianst his head "fuck"

* * *

yes yes, you all can see where this story is going right, well if you can,...fuck you, joking, i just have nothing to write at the end of these chapters...


	2. Can you say filler?

Yahoo, a filler!!, at least thats the title, you have to figure out for yourselves if its a filler, im not even sure

DISCMAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, i just own the plot, and thats not much...but YOUR MOM

* * *

"Kiba wake up" Hana says from down stairs

Kiba moans in his bed, cursing his hearing

"Hinata's here Kiba"

Kiba jumped out of bed, and put on his usual outfit, and runs down stairs. he looks around and See's that his sister has lied to him again.

dam it Hana, do you have to do that?"

"yes, as a matter of fact, it's the only way to get you out of bed"

"well, find another way"

"so you still haven't seen Hinata?"

"no, and its been a month now, she is always busy with Naruto"

"to bad, i thought that you two would have hooked up before Naruto would notice Hinata, but i guess you were to slow"

"shut up Hana, its not like you have a boy friend"

"no Kiba i don't, but i go on date's , i look for a good one, i don't sit around and do nothing"

"what ever, if you have nothing to do but lecture me im going back to bed"

Kiba walks back up the stairs mad at his sister again. but more mad at himself that he has fallen for the same trick every time this week. He walks in his room, and falls back on to his bed

"arf, arf, arf" Akamaru wines

"i know boy, you miss her too, but we cant do anything about it now" Kiba says

"arf, arf, arf"

Kiba lets out a big sigh "no Akamaru, im sure i could break them up, but i cant. She really loves him, i cant do anything about it. And if i did, she would never forgive me if she found out."

Akamaru sighs in understanding.

ring...ring...ring

Kiba looks over at his phone, and reluctantly gets up and walks over to it

"dam it I'm trying to feel bad, who could this be" he asks himself and picking up the phone

"hello?" Kiba asks annoyed

"Kiba?" a voice asks

"H-Hinata?" Kiba asks back

"yeah, hi Kiba. i was just thinking how we haven't seen each other in so long"

"really? has it been that long?" Kiba lies to himself

"yeah, well, im going out for lunch, want to come?"

"y-yeah, that would be great, where?"

"the out side dinner in town"

"ok, ill be there"

"great"

Kiba run's down the street of Konoha, this will be the first time he has seen Hinata in a month, so he is happy. Kiba gets there, and the smile leaves his face.

"Kiba , over here" Naruto shouts

"why o why did he have to be here?" Kiba asks himself

"Kiba, long time no see" Hinata says with a smile

"yeah, yay" he says anoyed at Naruto's presence

"something wrong?" Hinata asks

"no, lets eat" Kiba says picking up the menu

Kiba picks up the menu, and gasps

"a vegi menu?" Kiba asks looking up at the two

"yeah, it was Naruto's idea" Hinata says

Kiba looks at Naruto, then covers his face with his hand

"what would you like to eat?" The waiter asks

"the supream salad" Hinata says

"the ramen salad please" Naruto asks

"a gun please" Kiba askes

The waiter and the couple look at him

"fine...supreme salad, and lots of dressing" Kiba orders

"they will be ready momentarily" the waiter says walking off

"you know Kiba, the perpous of a vegi salad is to loose weight" Naruto says

"you do realise im an Inuzuka right?" Kiba askes

"...and?" Naruto asks

"they get all the Nutrients and vitamins they need from the meat they eat hunny" Hinata says looking at Naruto

"o really, when did you become this smart Hinata" he says as he inch's closer

"o Naruto..."

in the back ground Kiba is almost puking, from the lovey dovey couple in front of him

"Naruto..." Hinata says softly

"Hinata..." Naruto says as they kiss

After a few minuets of kissing , they waiter arrives with there meal's

"thank you" Hinata says taking the dishes "this is mine, here you go Naruto " she says handing Naruto his " and here you go Ki-" she stops realising Kiba isn't there anymore "Kiba?"

--

Kiba walks into his house, sick to his stomach

"home already? i thought you would spend all the time you could get with Hinata , why did you leave?" Hana askes

"because i didn't want to watch Naruto's tongue inch it's way down Hinata's throat" Kiba says walking up to his room

Kiba lays down on his bed again, regreting he even went to lunch

"why did i think that it would be just me and Hinata?" he asks himself

Kiba looks on his dresser and spots his team 8 photo. they were kids in the picture. it was Kuranai, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba. the picture had Shino on the right acting cool, Hinata on the left shyly smiling, Kiba behind them with his arms around both Shino and Hinata, and Kuranai in the back ground smiling.

"Hinata..." he says looking at her "AAAAAHHHHH" he shouts loosing his cool and throwing the picture against the wall

Kiba watches as the glass breaks, like his heart did a month ago.

"Kiba you alright?" Hana asks from downstairs

"yeah, just...lost my cool for a second"

"well settle down, im watching something"

"what ever" he says before laying back down on his bed

the next few weeks went by slow, with Hinata gone, Kiba had lost the one person he actually liked to hang out with, or at least the only person who he could hang out with ,and not get into an argument with. Shino pissed him off because he never talked. Choji was always eating, the sound of chips drove Kiba insane. Neji was the same as Shino, but he was protective of Hinata. Shikamaru was fine, until he started saying 'troublesome' or 'this is such a drag'. Kiba always thought if you didn't want to do something, then don't do it. And then there was Naruto. Kiba had many reasons he didn't like Naruto. Naruto was to load, and his voice sounded like Ino's and Sakura's when they were shopping for shoes. Naruto was always there when you didn't want him to be. Naruto was anoying, so so annoying. he always talks about ramen and being Hokage. And now on top of that, he is dating Hinata. and of course Kiba stayed away from Sakura and Ino like they were the plague. And finally to be honest, Kiba never really ran into tenten much, only when he was meeting Neji

"im...so...board" Kiba says laying on his bed Kiba looks down to see Akamaru drooling on his leg

"Akamaru, your drewling on me"

"Akamaru"

"AKAMARU CAT!!" Kiba shouted

"ARF!!" Akamaru barked as he jumped and fell of the bed with a thud

Kiba started laughing, and Akamaru perked his head over the bed and looked at Kiba

"come on, that was funny"

"arf..." Akamaru said walking over to Kiba's shoes and pissing on them

"awh, Akamaru, awh, awh, don't, awh, that's not right, awh, come on stop" Kiba pleaded

"arf" Akamaru said then leaving the room

"...im still board" Kiba said to himself "time to go for a walk"

Kiba leaps threw the village, hoping from roof to roof, feeling the wind in his face, as his hair sways about. Kiba sees the Hokage tower coming up. Kiba smile's as he is about to have some real fun. He gets to the tower and jumps up, and runs up the wall, with out chakra, jumps on to the flag pole, leaps into the air, landing on a windowsill, does a back flip to the second level roof, jumps to the wall and jumps off the wall to grab a windowsill, and swings himself higher doing another back flip, then takes out a kunai and wire, and throws it into the wall, and launches himself doing a series of flips onto the roof. Kiba takes a breath , then jumps off the roof, doing a triple front flip, then turns and spins along with extra front flips, and lands on the ground flawlessly. Satisfied Kiba turns around to hit a steel street light and falls to the ground

"smooth" Shikamaru says

"shut up" Kiba says not moving

"you were doing good until you hit the pole"

"it snuck up on me"

"of course it did, didn't you know about the growing number of street light assassinations in the leaf?"

Kiba sighs as Shikamaru helps him up

"why arnt you wearing shoes?" Shikamaru asks

"no reason"

"so what are you doing, except assaulting street lights?" Shikamaru asks"

"BBBBBBBoard" Kiba says

"yeah, nothing to do"

"that would explain why i am board, thanks Shikamaru, now that that riddle is solved, we can figure out what to do"

"cloud watch?"

"I'm not THAT desperate yet"

A few seconds go by

"how about now?" Shikamaru asks

Kiba gives him a look

--

Kiba finds himself on a hill over looking Konoha

"so, this is the spot you like?" Kiba asks

"one of them why?"

"this is the spot i go to to think"

Shikamaru looks at him

"shut up" Kiba says

Shikamaru smiles

"so basically, cloud watching means watching the clouds until you fall asleep?" Kiba asks

"..."

"wow, your a pro"

* * *

so a filler or not? either way i hope it was funny for all of you. Kiba wants to eat a gun (for the love god i hope all of you know what that means), evil poles, and such. if it was funny good, because it was funny to write it. i tried to give this story a 'concession' feel to it. if you don't know what 'concession' is, don't ask, i wont tell you


	3. Attack in the Night

MWAHAHA...ha...ha...ha...cough... OK, another chapter, ya all of you. This chapter is cool, in my opinion , but I as the writer cant be the judge of that.

DISCLAIMER - i do no-hi-hot own Naruto, i feel bad for it , really i do. cough, but with out further delay, except this disclaimer , the story...

* * *

Dark shadows twist and turn in the streets of Konoha. Thin and long. Floating in mid air , almost flying. They get easily blown around by the midnight air, but never loose direction. They happen upon house. Easily pass threw the gates , snaking the way down the path. Floating above the dogs , not making a sound. Arriving at the house with grace, floating up to a open window. The shadows circle above a young boy, then engulf him.

After getting off the night shift, a young girl walks home in the streets of Konoha. The sound of her heels click along the sidewalk. In the more populated part of Konoha, were tall buildings are common. A chill runs down her spine, and she stops in her tracks. She turns around and looks down the street. After waiting a few seconds , she turns and resumes walking. Just two more miles and she will be home.

snap

She turns around after hearing something break , like a twig or stick.

"H-hello?" she asks almost to scared to speak "is someone there?"

crash

she jumps at the sound and whirls around to see whats there.

"just the mail box " she says reassuring herself.

another sound cetches her ears. Like...rocks falling. She turns around once more. And slowly looks up on the building. There in the night is a creature standing on the side of the building with two yellow eyes staring at her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" she yells

She runs as fast as she can. She turns a corner to the right. The beast lands not but a few feet in front of her. It opens its massive jaws and lets out a deafening roar. It raises its massive claw, and swipes at her. She turn and runs, but she is unable to dodge the claw , leaving her left shoulder , arm, and the left side of her back gorged. She runs in any directing trying to escape

"HELP ME, SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" she yells

She turns a corner, and runs down the street. She stops frozen. A dead end. Chills run down her spine and through out her body.

Crash

She wisps around, to find that a cat knocked over a trash can. She backs up , and hits something. Something soft. Tears fall from her eyes as she turns her head.

"GET UP MUTT!!" Hana yells waking her brother

Kiba jumps from the scream, now sitting on his bed

smack

Kiba's head flies back as a phone falls to his lap

"you had a phone call"

"thanks...from who?"

"beats me. But I'm gonna go make lunch"

"so helpful"

Kiba gives a loud yawn and falls backwards hitting his head on his headboard.

"fine...I'm up" he says lifting his limp body from his bed. He yawns again walking to his door.

smack

He opens his eyes to find himself against the edge of the door his sister left open.

"OK...OK...now I'm up"

Kiba walks downstairs while looking at the phone ' 1 missed call '. Shivers run down his spine after watching that movie.

"it was Shikamaru. Probably wanted to know if i wanted to cloud watch."

"your life got really boring since Hinata started dating Naruto"

"tell me about it" he said plopping himself on the sofa and started channel surfing

"so, whats on?" Hana said walking in from the kitchen

"jetsons, simpsons, UFC, Mr. Deeds, News, Animal Planet-"

"wait, go back"

"Hana , if you want to watch Animal Planet just go out into the back yard"

"no mutt, go to the news" Hana said throwing a couch pillow at him

Sighing, Kiba flipped back to the news.

NEWS REPORT

" This is the scene as a young girl was found brutally murdered this morning in a small dead end ally. The estimated time of death is 2 am. And the cause of death is deep gashes and what appear to be bite marks through out the body. Its as if she was literally riped into pieces by some sort of animal. And now the local news"

NEWS END

"People being torn apart, Mom must be back" Kiba joked

"What was that Kiba" Tsume said from behind him

"um...uh...i said...uh...HI MOM, WHEN DID YOU GET BACK??"

smack

"I love you mom"

"I love you Kiba, just watch your mouth"

"yes mom"

"you never learn do you Kiba?" Kuromaru said walking by

"yeah, yeah"

"How was the mission Mom?" Hana asked

"Boring. They sent me on a diplomatic mission, a diplomatic mission. I sat in a chair for almost 8 hours, fell asleep a few times, but only for a few seconds cause Kuromaru woke me up"

"Why did they send you on this mission?" Kiba asked curiously

"They hokage said it would be good to have the leader of one of the four most powerfull houses in Konaha there. Seeing how there isn't a current house leader of the Uchiha's with the massicer and everything. Hiashi already has his plate full with tones of things, and the Aburame is out on a mission already with his son. I, unfortunatly was the only one left. Although it is fun when they ask our houses specialty, and i have to tell them "Tracking, and Riping things apart with our bear claws".

"Exiting"

" So whats going on here? " Tsume said motioning to the TV

" Some girl found dead in an ally suposibly mauled by an animal " Hana said

They all looked at each other, knowing what was going to happen next.

"ill clean the living room" - Hana

"illl clean the kitchen" - Tsume

"ill clean every where else" - Kiba

Its nothing new. Every time an unknown animal kills someone, the Ninja Police always start at the same place. The Inuzuka house. With dogs that are trained in the ninja arts, it would be very easy to kill someone, especially a young girl who doesn't know how to defend herself. What they don't realize is that the Inuzuka don't train just any dog to be a ninja. They are screened from birth, to find the ones with the potential , then they are trained for endurance, and speed. After that, they are trained for chakra control. By this time almost 95 percent of the pups have been ruled out. Its almost impossible for anyone who didnt make these requirements to be a truly efficient nin-dog. The only exception was Akamaru. Kiba knew him from birth. And even though Akamaru was among the smallest, Kiba didn't give up on him, and eventually Akamaru made the cut.

knock knock

Tsume opens the door

"Hello I'm-"

"Mr Imoto...welcome...again. Come on in" Tsume said rolling her eyes

"I supose you know why I'm here"

"Yes. Your here to check on our animals for the mauling early this morning"

"Indeed. Shall we start from the usual place?"

"Indeed" Tsume said obviously mocking him

Kiba sighs as he stands next to the door, watching his mom and the Imoto character walk off to the back door to the pup pen.

"YO KIBA" someone said from the street

Kiba turned around to see some familiar faces.

"Shikamaru!! Shino?" he said runing up to them

"Hey Kiba" Shikamaru greeted

"Hi. Weren't you on a mission with your dad Shino?"

"We arrived back this morning, just in time to hear about the mauling" Shino said calmly

"Yeah, well, i dont think it was any of our animals" Kiba said scratching his head in a dog like manor with his hand

"With the amount of space between each claw and bite mark, compairing it to the space between an average dogs, the animal would to stand six feet tall at the shoulders. Much larger then any dog you have at the moment"

"Um...yeah...sounds about right" Kiba said confused

"Yeah, but go tell that to the people raiding Kiba's house Shino" Shikamaru suggested

"it would be to...troublesome"

"We are going on a picnic tomorrow" Shino said out of the blue

"o yeah, that's what we came over for" Shikamaru added " Every ones going, you should to"

"who is everyone?" Kiba asked

"Me and Shino , lee, Sakura, Ino, Temari because she is in town and no other reason-"

Shino and Kiba looked at him funny, but for Shino you couldn't really tell.

"Neji, Naruto and Hinata" Shikamaru finished

Kiba's eyes drifted down to the ground "I don't know..."

"i thought you wanted to see Hinata" Shikamaru pointed out

"Well,...yeah...but..." he started

"Naruto" Shino answered for him

"...yeah"

"are you going to let him stop you just like that?" Shikamaru asked that

"its a mad world?"

"I love that song" Shino said

Shikamaru and Kiba turned there heads to face him

"...Never mind" Shino said looking away

"well...where is it?" Kiba asked

"Konoha ridge, the only place for a picnic" Shikamaru said

Kiba took a deap breath "i guess, but dont expect me to stay very long"

* * *

Yes another chapter completed, another step closer to world domination...i mean DONUTS!! yes donuts, that's what i meant.

tell me what you thought please with swirls of blood and death on top...sugar...i meant sugar. so yes tell me what you thought. 2 out of 10 drops of blood? STARS!!


	4. Picnic

he new chapter of '**THE BEAST WITHIN**' is finally here. Long and awaited to the few people who read it, and to the fewer that have actually kept it on there alert list. For those select few , thank you. This chapter is the start of the main plot. Yes, It's great right? Right.

* * *

The stars twinkle , the half moon shines bright, and the crickets chirp there almost enchanting song, or anoyying racket depending on the person. And a young couple stand next to the village gate celebrating a special occasion.

"Arnt the stars buitful hunny?" Hiroshomo said to his girl friend

She let out a big sigh "I don't know, I'm really uncomfortable" she said walking back and forth by the village gates.

"Why, i thought you would have a good time out here with me" he said a little disappointed

"Well, yeah, a normal girl would be thrilled that her boyfriend took her out for a night under the stars"

"then whats wrong" He said grabbing her waist and hugging her from behind.

She broke his grip on her gently " I'm not really a night person, its a little damp , its dark, and it...makes me nervous OK?"

"Nervous!?, whats there to be nervous about?"

"Nothing, forget it"

"Well, if something happens, there isn't anyone around to help. We will be on our own."

"Hunny, im a special jounin, I'm a strong ninja. I can take care of us."

"..."

"O, i know what this is about. This is about that accident that happened isn't it?" He asked

"ACCIDENT?!, a girl was nearly riped apart by someone, or something, i hardly call that an accident" she said walking to the gate wall.

"There isnt anything out here" He said moving to her

"How can you be so sure" she asked

"I just am" he said. as he put his hand on her shoulder

She brushed his hand off, and walked away from the gate walls shaking her head

"If there is something out there, show yourself " he mocked waving his hands in the air. " O, somethings gonna get me"

"Come on, lets go home, i think its starting to rain" She said whiping of the rain from the back of her neck

"..."

"Come on" She said turning around to face her boyfriend. Every muscle in her body tenses as Hiroshomo's headless body drops to the ground , spilling blood everywhere

She looks at her hand to find it covered in blood. She opens her mouth to scream, but the only thing that comes out is a high pitched squeal that doesn't even carry ten feet. Frozen in fear,she starts twitching. A sound catches her ears. fallowing the sound she spots blood dripping near the wall. Shakily and slowly she looks up onto the wall. And sees a giant beast with her boyfriends head in its paw dripping blood. It growls and leaps of of the wall. She trys to scream again but again the only sound that comes out is a scream that nobody can hear.

--

Kiba runs down the stairs while rubbing his hair with a towel. "I'm about to leave Hana " He finishes walking by her in the living room.

"There was another one" Hana says

"HM?" Kiba mutters

"Look" she says motioning to the TV

NEWS

"There has been another mauling that is timed at around midnight last night. There is no doubt about the cause of death. The victim died of a very large claw mark starting from her face, and leading all the way down to her stomach. The slash would have killed her almost instantly, and thank god for that, because i don't know what torture she would have had to endure if she hadn't. The ANBU have yet to identify a possible suspect in this murder or mauling. And it is yet to be said what kind of precautions are being put in place."

NEWS END

"They still haven't caught that animal" Kiba asked

"Yea they did Kiba, they just felt like letting it go again"

"Whatever. But i still don't see how they haven't caught it. I mean come on , WE trained there nin-dogs, they should be able to find it"

"They all ready said that. Somehow they didn't get a clean enough scent to trace"

"Bummer, well im off" Kiba said talking a run for the door

"Your such a caring person Kiba"

"Love you to sis, by" He said leaving the house

--

"Hey Shino" Kiba said catching up to him on the way to the picknic

"Hello" Shino greeted not even bothering to look at him

"So, whats a guy like you going to a picnic for?"

"No reason"

"So then it's just for the pretty ladies?" Kiba said swinging his hands behind his head

"If you must know Kiba, picniks draw many insects. I might be able to find some that are of value to me."

"you really should get out more"

" We're here " Shino said as they entered a clearing

They gazed upon the clearing. Surrounded by trees, lay the most beautiful area Konoha had to offer. The land is filled with over fifty different types and variations of flowers and plants. Sunlight glistens though the trees canopy with just the right amount of brightness. Enough to lighten the place up and provide the warm atmosphere, but not enough to blind. This magical area leaves breathless all who set there eyes upon it. Also called the 'place of wonders' , Konoha hill has been the birth place of most couple's in Konoha. All of which couples are still together. Its an old legend that this place brings out the desires of each person into the open. A person could not lie about there inner most feelings. It also made a great place for picnics.

" Great place isn't it Shino?" Kiba asked as he looked over to the empty space Shino had occupied "Shino?"

Kiba let out a sigh of laughter as he started walking to the group of people he called his friends.

"Hey guys" Kiba greeted

" KIBA " Ino screeched " Sit down, and start eating. There wont be much left if Chouji eats it all " She said snatching a bag of chips away from Chouji

"Thanks" Kiba says with a whining Chouji in the background

"Whats he doing?" Ino asked pointing to Shino who was looking at some trees in the back ground

"He is looking for bugs. Supposed to be some species that are only seen here"

"Well as long as he keeps them away from the food, I dont care. So how is every thing going at home?

Kiba let out a sigh " Nothing new i guess, Mom is still away on missions a lot and Hana is being well... Hana"

"Your lucky you have a sister Kiba, i would love to have one" She said seemingly making a silent wish

Kiba tried urgently to get the though of two Ino's out of his mind. Kiba's attention immediately changed when plate of BBQ steak was placed in front of his nose. Kiba's nose fallowed the plate as it went up and down, from side to side.

" I knew you'd like it" A familer voise said

Kiba froze. His head tilted up to see Hinata staring at him

"H-Hinata" Is all he managed to get out

"Hi Kiba. Long time no see"

"...Yeah"

"We missed you at lunch. You just kind of disappeared"

"O, sorry. I had to do...stuff"

" O, i see. Well, its nice to see you again "

"yeah. it is." he said with a pure smile.

" How have you been Hinata? " Kiba asked

" Im fine, things have been going smoothly. Naruto has been very nice to me "

" Im glad to hear that "

Hinata's Attention was stolen when Kiba set his steak down on the picnic cloth, with out even taking a bite.

Slowly she gazed up at him, to find him sky gazing, obviously in deep thought. " H-he didn't even take a bite. He was hungry wasn't he? Y-yes, his nose fallowed the steak around just like a puppy. Whats going on with him "

" HINATA " A loud voise shouted

Hinata's mood brightened at once, as a boy dressed in orange jumped and landed a seat next to her. Opposite of Kiba. Meanwhile, Kiba's attitude had the opposite effect as Hinata. His mood took a swing for the worst.

" Hi Naruto, i was wondering when you would get here. " Hinata said inching herself closer to him.

" Yeah, you think i would miss a chance for free food? "

" Of coarse not " Hinata said giggling " Just like Kiba "

This peeked Naruto's interest as his eyes started darting in random directions. His eyes eyes fell into a spot he didn't expect. Right next to Hinata " KIba, whats up? How long have you been here?

Kiba's blood started to boil. He hated to be left out, and overlooked. And his competition overlooked him?!

" The entire time Naruoto " Kiba said continueing to sky gaze.

" HMM... WONDER WHY HE IS ALWAYS AROUND HINATA " NARUTO THOUGHT

" RAMEN " Naruto shouted his eyes caught his favorite food in the distance.

By the time Hinata had looked up, Naruto was fifty feet away. Hinata laughed a little at his childish like nature. But...she kind of wanted to spend more time with him on the picnic.

" Hinata " Kiba said knocking her out of her thoughts

" Hm? "

" you know ...I'm always here for you right? "

Hinata was taken by surprise. What brought up this.

" Um...yeah Kiba... I know " She said with a confused expression

" All ways...I'll always be there for you. I care for you... you know that right? " He asked with a caring look.

Hinata smiled greatly " I know Kiba, thanks "

Kiba took her smile cheerfully, and smiled back. But his expression faded, as he stood up and walked away to join the fun.

" LETS EAT " He shouted walking over to Shikamaru and Choji who had a grill going.

Hinata sat there, confused as to what brought up Kiba's unorthodox mood. Was there something that she missed?

" Kiba has always been over protective over me. He's always been there, and has never let anything happen to me. So why state the obvious like that? I don't understand "

" Hiiiinnnaaaattttaaaa " A voise called out

" HMM? " She shrieked as she jumped.

" You OK? " Naruto asked

" Yeah, fine. What's up? "

" Food's getting cold " Naruto said pointing to the plate in front of her

" Food? " She asked as she looked down.

Sure enough there was a plate in front of her.

" I put it there twenty minuets ago...You haven't touched it. " He said disappointed

" When did he put it here? Have i been thinking for that long." " O , I'm sorry Naruto , I was just thinking " She said grabbing the plate, and taking a bite of the ramen.

" What about? "

Hinata choked on her ramen for a second." O , um.. nothing "

" Come on Hinata, you can tell me " He said taking a seat next to her

" Well..."

" Come on, you can tell me anything. "

" I was just thinking about KIba "

" Kiba? Why? "

" He has just been so nice to me over the years, and I hardly thank him... I really don't do anything for him at all...And he gives me so much "

" Hm...just don't worry about it. He's just being nice. " Naruto said jumping up " I'm gonna go get some more ramen "

Hinata watched as he dashed away. Sighing , she picked up her ramen and started eating. No use on dwelling on thoughts when she should be having a good time.

--

Hinata looked up at the sky. Its already getting dark.

" YAHOO '

Hinata looks over to find Kiba showing off to the others. Doing tricks that not even normal shinobi could pull off. Flips and spins, anything to show off.

" O yeah, watch this " Naruto said as he leaped into the air attempting to beat Kiba's triple back flip. Unfortunately Naruto landed on his face after only the second flip.

Even Hinata had to laugh a little at his antics.

" Its getting late guys, i got to go " Shikamaru said standing up

" Um...me to " Temari said fallowing

" And me!! " Ino said running after them.

Shikamaru let of a sigh as they walked out of sight.

That left only Kiba, Hinata, Naruto , Chouji, Shino , and Lee.

Time went by watching the others show off. But the words Kiba said kept runing though her mind.

" It's late , I'm gonna go " Naruto said walking over to Hinata " you gonna stay for a while longer? "

" Yeah, ill see you later Naruto " Hinata said smiling.

" OK, ill see you tomorrow. Be careful walking home , I would hate for you to get hurt. I care about you "

Hinata's eyes open wide, it felt like she had just had electricity run though her body "O-OK Naruto"

Kiba's words flew though her mind at a million miles an hour " Always...I'll always be there for you. I care for you... you know that right?. I care for you. I care for you." " He care's for me? He...he...he loves me ? KIba...Kiba is in love with me. NO. NO. It couldn't be. He just 'care's' for me. He doesn't love me,...does he? "

Hinata stood up and looked around. Kiba sat at the summet of the hill. Slowly she walked over to him. Kiba must have heard her coming because he looked back at her when she came close. She froze at the empty smile he gave her. She began to blush a little. She shook her blush away and walked up to him.

" Hey Hinata , have a seat " he said patting the ground next to him

Slowly but Shirley she sat down. For what seemed like a thousand life times went by. But he was the first one to speek

" Nice view huh? " He said looking over at Konoha

" Y-Yeah " Hinata said finally realizing were she was siting

The best view of Konoha that exists, Konoha View. The name itself doesn't bring itself the respect it deserves. Kiba and Hinata sit together, surrounded on both sides by trees. The closest on each side bend , and twist together a few feet above there heads. Forming a circle around them. This was the spot that was magical about Konoha ridge. The spot of wonders.

Hinata blushed again as he old thoughts ran though her head once again. Her thoughts left her when she actually took a peek at the view Kiba spoke of.

" Wow " She said

The site was absolutely breathtaking. In the moonlight Konoha seemed magical. Most likly where the veiw's name originated. The moon light shines down on Konoha, and seemingly brightens it up from the darkness. Konoha glows a silver black, if its even possible.

" Yeah, its really something "

Her attentions stolen back from the view she remembers why she sat here.

" Should i ask. Is it worth it. What if he doesn't love me. NO, what am i thinking, what if he does!! but its better to know that not to. Right. But, I have to take that chance."

" Kiba? " she asked

Kiba stared at her with that empty smile, and she suddenly felt like a frog was in her throat. She loved his eyes, they were so different from normal eyes. His were normal brown, but had a glimmer of something more in them. A spark of his spirit maybe. HIS spark. Like his soul was reflected in his eyes. The reflection of every thing he is, of every thing he aspires to be. His goals, his dreams. His very essence, all could be seen though his eyes. True, to a normal person, his eyes would seem to be normally brown. Chocolate color if you really look at them. That's what everyone else called his eyes. But to Hinata , she could see everything about Kiba though his eyes.

" whats up? " He asked

" Y-You...you c-care for me right? "

Kiba looked at her with a frightening serious look

" Of corse I care for you "

" OK...do..do you 'like' me? " She barley managed to say, staring straight into his eyes.

" Your being silly. Of corse I like you "

" Kiba, do you... do you... love me? "

Kiba froze.

" W-what? what are you talking about, what brought this up? "

" KIba " she said looking at him , wanting an answer

" Um.. yeah, i guess i do love you Hinata " He said

" Are you IN love with me? "

He remained silent for a good few minutes. Hinata remained anxious

" KIBA " She partially shouted

Kiba looked at her with the most serious face she had ever seen from him. He looked down for a split second. Then looked back up at her.

"...No..." He said with a straight face, looking right into her eyes.

" O... OK..." She said standing up. With a deep breath, she turned around and walked home.

After a few minuets, Kiba also stood up, and began to walk home.

Kiba walked down the path , but someone blocked his way.

" Kiba " the figure said

" Naruto " Kiba answered

" Whats going on Kiba "

" What do you mean "

" Don't fool with me Kiba. I didn't see it before, because you were here friend. But Just now i saw you with her at the ridge. "

" ... "

" KIBA. Whats going on between you and Hinata.? "

" Nothing " Kiba said looking down

Naruto appeared in front of Kiba in an instant. Kiba didn't even bother to try and dodge. Naruto grabbed Kiba by his colour and pushed him back into a tree. Naruto stared at him with a piercing stair.

" Kiba, I will ask again, whats going on between you and Hinata !! "

" NOTHING " Kiba shouted

Naruto brought him closer and slammed him back against the tree

" AAHHH " Kiba shouted, as he suddenly felt out of breath

" What the hell is wrong with you , i didn't slam you that hard " Naruto said confused

Kiba sank to the ground, feeling a pain run though out his body.

" Stay away from my girlfriend Kiba, I'm warning you " Naruto said as he vanished

" AH," Kiba said as he stuggled to stand.

" Why does this hurt so much, my entire body aches." Kiba said as he started walking

Every step Kiba took the pain grew greater. It felt like his body was poisoned. Every nerve he had ached, a compressed pain growing greater and greater

" What's going on..." He said as he collapsed

* * *

This chapter is unfortunately over. But that means i can get to start on the next one. These next few i will have more motivation since they contain the main plot. Thanks to all my readers that have stuck with me and continue to read my stories.


	5. Blackout's

I know what your thinking. Two chapters in ONE month. This guy must be on crack. Well, your wrong...its meth XD good old crystal meth, good for ...for...something...and bad for...well...a lot of things. Like driving. Yet, doing crystal meth before or during driving will be very bad for you. And even if your not driving or going to drive, avoid all vehicles. Because you will probably imagine them trying to run you over. And BELIEVE me, it doesn't look good to a neighbor if your cowering in fear of your parked car. But any whey's, enough of that, here is the newest chapter to date of THE BEAST WITHIN. At least I think it is...

* * *

Kiba's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. His head was ringing, not to mention he had a splitting headache. Kiba looked around to find him in his room.

" How did i get home? " He asked himself

Kiba tried to remember what happened yesterday night but it was all a blur. Kiba stepped out of bed only to be stricken by his headache as his foot his the ground. Shakily he made his way to the bathroom cursing the pain. Opening the cabinet he grabbed the aspirin bottle to find it empty.

Kiba set the bottle back down and covered his head in his hands. " Dam it. Hana might have some "

" Have some what? " A voice said

" DAM IT HANA, I TOLD YOU NEVER TO BARGE INTO MY ROOM " Kiba shouted as he spun around

" Um...I'm not in your room " Hana said confused

Kiba looked around to find him in the kitchen.

" How the fuck did I get down here? "

" Walking , we have the technology " She said turning back around to the stove and her bacon.

" O...OK. "

" Something wrong? "

" No, just a headache. O do you have any aspirin? "

" No, you'll have to buy some. "

" Fuck "

" Want some bacon? There's plenty to go around "

" No thanks "

Kiba's head spun around when he herd something hit the ground. Kiba's eyes meet a spatula on the floor. Confused he looked up to his sister that looked extremely shocked.

" Kiba Inuzuka doenst want bacon. Are you sure your allright? I think you need to get some rest "

Kiba rolled his eyes at his sisters antics. " Maybe, but I'll never be able to get some rest with this dam migraine."

" Convenient store is down the street like two blocks away. "

" OK,"

" Get some milk to "

" What ever "

--

" KIBA " A voice said

Kiba spun around to see Ino heading towards him from down the block. Kiba smirked as he waved back

" Who you waving to? " Ino asked

Kiba's looked down in front of him to find Ino staring at him.

" Huh? What? Um...noone "

" Ok. Weird. So what cha doing Kiba? "

" Um...Going to get aspirin and milk "

" O, got a headache? "

" Uh, Yeah. So been working on your speed lately? "

" Um.. no not lately. My mom has me working at the shop. If i don't get a mission soon, I'm gonna go insane."

Kiba let out a giggle " so how ya been. Haven't seen ya in a few weeks. "

Ino sighed " Fine i guess. I don't work at night anymore "

" Why? "

" All of the strange attacks "

" Ah, that seems to have everyone spooked."

" Yeah. I hear it goes after cute young girls like me " Ino said pointing to herself innocently

Kiba rolled his eyes again. But couldn't help laugh a little at her childishness

" O so where you going Ino? "

Ino's face suddenly turned a bright shade of red. " Um...where I'm going...Uh...Nowhere "

Kiba could see it written on her face. " Shikamaru's? "

" WHAT, NO " she said waving her hands in front of her.

" I thought so. You two make a cute couple "

" A couple...yeah "

" Something wrong Ino? "

" No...nothing "

" Well OK "

" Well, see ya Kiba " Ino said rushing off in a different direction

Kiba turned around and started walking, but stopped as his head started to ring.

" Ow...OOOWWW" Kiba squinted in pain.

Kiba fell to his knee's as the pain and the sound grew greater and greater. Kiba felt like his head was going to pop from the pressure.

" That will be seven fifty please " A deep voise said

Kiba opened his eyes to find someone standing a few feet in front of him. " Huh " Kiba asked

" That's two fifty for the asprin and four for the milk " The person said

Kiba looked at him for a few seconds confused. Then his eyes caught a name tag on the person. Kiba's eyes jolted open as he swung around , finding himself in the convenient store.

" O. um OK " Kiba said reaching into his wallet " Sorry, just dazed a little from my headache i guess " Kiba said paying the man

" Understandable " The casheir said taking the money " Have a good day "

" HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE." Kiba thought to himself " I was like a block away when Ino left. The headache must really be getting to me "

Without another thought Kiba popped three aspirin into his mouth and swallowed them. Kiba Picked up his milk and started walking home.

" KIBA " A voice shouted at him

Kiba turned around to find Hinata and Naruto running at him

" Hi Hinata , Naruto "

" Kiba, you totally ignored me " Hinata said slightly angry

" What ? "

" You walked by here a few minutes ago, and I shouted for you from just across the street, and you completely ignored me "

" O, um...sorry, I've had a bad headache today, I think its been getting to me. But I took some aspirin a second ago, so i should be ok "

" O, good "

" Yeah " Kiba said preoccupied with the nasty stare Naruto is giving him

" How was your trip home last night Kiba? " Naruto asked

" Um...good...I think " Kiba said nodding

" Remember what we talked about? "

" Yup." Kiba said as his blood started to boil. " Um.. I've been feeling kind of crappy today Hinata, I'm gonna go home. I'll see you later Ok? "

" O, ok Buy Kiba '

--

" Here's your milk " Kiba said setting down the milk carton on the table.

" Thanks. Kiba. O here " Hana said tossing him a little bottle

Kiba caught the little bottle and looked at it

" Aspirin ?! " Kiba said aggravated

" Yeah, turns out we had some "

" Then why did you make me go to the store!! "

" I needed milk for my breakfast "

Hana ducked as Kiba tossed the aspirin bottle at her.

" Go get some rest Kiba, your aim is getting worse " Hana said with a clever smile, turning back around to her bacon.

"..."

crash

Hana spun around to find Kiba face down against the ground.

" KIBA " she shouted as she drooped the spatula and rushed over to him.

Hana grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto his back. Then she pressed the back of her hand against his head to check his temperature

" Kiba , your burning up, whats happening to you...I need to get you to the hospital, I'll call in advance "

Hana stood up and tried to move to the phone, but a hand grabbed her wrist. Hana looked down to find Kiba grabbing her wrist.

" No...Hospital's, I'm fine...I just need...some rest " Kiba said stopeing for breath in between the words

Hana knelled down to Kiba's side " Kiba, you have a high fever, your sweating like a pig, You need to get to a Hos- "

" NO HOSPITAL'S " Kiba erupted

" O...Ok Kiba, but if you get any worse...Kiba...Kiba!! "

But it was to late, Kiba had already passed out. Steadily Hana brought Kiba to his room and lay-ed him in his bed. She placed a wet cloth on his head and checked his heart beat. His hear was beating at a very fast pace, but that's common among fever patients.

Hana sighed, all she could do is supply him with wet towels, and wait for the fever to pass. After all the medical jutsu improvements, there still isn't a cure for a simple fever. Sighing again Hana went down stairs.

--

Knock, Knock.

Hana opened the door to find Hinata.

" Um.. Hi Hana, is Kiba home? " Hinata asked quietly

" Well yes Hinata...but...Kiba is sick right now"

" Really, is he alright? " Hinata asked immediately worrying

" He has a high fever, but with some rest he should be ok "

" O, alright, buy Hana " Hinata said walking away.

--

Hana opens her eyes slowly. She sits up and yawns.

" I must have fallen asleep "

Rubbing her eyes, she glances at the clocl. Noon.

" Dam, I'm Usually the one that doesnt sleep in.

She stretches and heads into the kitchen and soaks another cloth. Still gorgy she walked up the stairs and into Kiba's room.

Hana dropes her cloth " Kiba? "

Hana looks all around, but Kiba is no where to be seen. Hana rushes to the bathroom and flings the door open " KIBA "

Empty. Desperate Hana starts checking the house hoping that he hadn't run off.

" DAM IT, His fever was way to high for him to be moving around like this. DAM IT, I should have kept an eye on him.

Hana rushes out the front door and right past a small girl. Hana hits the breaks.

" HInata? " Hana asks in a hurry

" Um..yeah.. " Hinata said looking at the flower she was holding in I'ts vase. " I got it for Kiba, It's a get better present.

" Hinata, Kiba...he's gone!! "

Hinata lost her grip on her vase and it smashed on the ground. " w-what? "

" Hinata, Kiba's gone and I don't know where he went. Have you seen him ? No, what am I thinking, If you have seen him you wouldn't be bringing him a flower . Hinata I need your help, go ask around."

" OK, I will " Hinata said as they both took off out of the gates.

* * *

Yea that ends another _exiting _chapter of THE BEAST WITHIN. I hope you all like how the story is progressing. You know...besides slowly. But things will get better, or at least i hope so. On a completely unrelated note...well...sorry i don't have another note.


End file.
